V1.0.0.63
|Related = Release Notes v1.0.0.63 |Prev = V1.0.0.61 |Next = V1.0.0.70 }} PVP.net version 33.17 * New Champion information pages and champion art! If you view the champion information page (either via the store info button, champion select, or the champion browser in the summoner profile) you will see a new layout and new champion art. * Icons and art for champions have been updated across PVP.net. * PVP.net will now automatically flag a user as "Away" after being idle. Also, users can manually toggle their status icon in their buddy list by clicking on it. * On the PVP.net landing page, there is now an "Enter Chat" button that will automatically put the user into a public chat room. * Skin selection is more prominent at the end of champion select. * XP / IP Boosts should now show their duration in their tooltips. * You can now automatically join a chat room each time you log in via the contextual options menu for each chat room. * Fixed a bug with renaming Runebook pages. * Fixed a bug with the UI for joining custom chat rooms. * Fixed a bug with vertical scroll bars not displaying properly at some resolutions. League of Legends version 1.0.0.63 Champions ; * (Human Form): Nidalee tosses her javelin at long range, dealing increased damage the farther the javelin travels (up to 250%). * (Human Form): Nidalee creates a camouflaged trap that, when sprung, will reveal the target and deal damage. Champion Armor and Magic Resistance are reduced by a percentage for the duration of the debuff. Traps are visible to enemies. * (Human Form): Nidalee calls upon her bestial heritage to heal an ally champion and grant them an attack speed bonus for a short duration. * (Ultimate): Nidalee may freely transform between a human and a cougar at no cost. While in cougar form all of her attacks are melee and she gains additional dodge and movement speed. Leveling this skill increases the effects of her cougar abilities. ** (Cougar Form): Nidalee jumps at the throat of her target, dealing her attack damage plus a static bonus. The damage of this skill increases the lower life percentage the target has. ** (Cougar Form): Nidalee pounces forward, dealing damage in a small radius. ** (Cougar Form): Nidalee slashes wildly in front of her, dealing moderate damage in a large area. * (Innate): Nidalee gains additional movement speed when moving through or out of brush. ; * ** Fixed a bug where damage was incorrectly being calculated from Amumu's health instead of each nearby enemy's. ** Fixed an inconsistency in damage where the first tick was dealing a different amount than subsequent ticks. ; * Stats ** Basic attack projectile speed increased to 1200 from 780. ; * ** Fixed a bug where could hit a target multiple times per cast if the target was immune to buffs. * ** No longer reveals Ashe to enemies that cannot see her. ; * ** Slow duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ; * ** Area of effect reduced to 225 from 250. ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Fixed a bug causing 's particle to show above the fog of war, even without vision of that area. ** Fixed a bug where placed a buff on Corki saying he would miss on attacks. ** Fixed a bug where the vision granted by disappeared upon using a basic attack. * ** Cast range reduced to 700 from 900. ** Mana cost increased to 100 at all ranks from . * ** Small missile area of effect reduced to 200 from 225. ** Large missile area of effect reduced to 300 from 350. ** Mana cost increased to from . ; * ** Fixed a bug where it would delay for a short period if cast immediately after the cooldown ended. ; * Movement speed increased to 300 from 290. ; * ** No longer reveals Gangplank to enemies when cast. ** Fixed a bug where its particles showed above the fog of war, even if you didn't have vision of the area. ** Fixed a bug where Gangplank would fail to close distance to cast or while active. ; * Stats ** Basic attack projectile speed increased to 1400 from 1200. ** Health per level increased to 75 from 70. ** Damage per level increased to 3 from . * ** Gold given on death reduced to 12 from 15. ** Turret range increased to 575 from 550. * remade ** Heimerdinger fires a rocket at up to random visible enemy champion. ** Cooldown reduced to 20 seconds from 23. ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Particle no longer shows through the fog of war. ** Projectile speed increased to 750 from 650. * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 125. ; * ** Cleaned up knock back effect to hit the correct area, increased knock back distance, and made knock back more consistent. ** Duration reduced to 4 from 6. ** Heal per tick increased to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to 11 from 12. * ** Cooldown reduced to from . ; * ** Improved responsiveness: you can now move much sooner after striking (but not attack). ; * General ** Basic attack projectile speed increased to 1200 from 800. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** No longer reveals Karthus to enemies when cast. ; * now triggers spell cast effects (such as and ). ; * Stats ** Base armor increased to 13 from 4. * ** Removed cast animation. ; * ** Fixed a bug causing to appear above the fog of war, even without vision of the area. ; * ** Base damage increased to 625/875/1125 from 500/700/900. ; * ** Fear range now matches the activation range. ; * Stats ** Basic attack projectile speed increased to 1200 from 800. * ** Damage modified to from . * ** Mana restore on spell block reduced to 125 from 150. * ** Attack speed reduced to % from %. ** Movement speed reduced to 30% from 35%. ** Fixed a bug with it causing it to last too long on allies. ; * ** Fade timer reduced to seconds from 6. * ** Fixed a bug where it was granting vision of an area for too long after an enemy triggered it. ; * ** Critical strike chance reduced to + % per % missing health at all levels from + % at levels 1/6/12. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 12 at all ranks. * ** Debuff duration reduced to 4 seconds from 5. * ** Damage reduced to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * ** now only stuns the unit directly hit (they will now slow surrounding units instead of stunning them). ** Duration reduced to 10 seconds from 15. * ** No longer reveals Twisted Fate to enemies when cast. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Mana cost increased to 80 at all ranks from . ; * General ** Updated recommended items. * Stances ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Shared cooldown on abilities reduced to seconds from 3. ** Reactivation cooldown on abilities reduced to 6 seconds from 9. * Stats ** Base health increased to 526 from 490. ** Base movement speed increased to 320 from 310. ** Health per level increased to 99 from 83. ** Mana per level increased to 30 from 25. ** Damage per level increased to from . ** Health regen per level increased to from . * ** Attack speed per stack increased to 15% from 12%. ** Fixed a bug where the different stacks of this buff would sync up and drop off at the same time. * ** Attack speed increased to % from %. ** Each hit should now trigger lifesteal effects. ** Fixed a bug where the first hit in Tiger Stance was dealing a third of the damage it should. * ** Shield strength ability power ratio increased to from . ** Fixed a bug where the health and mana restored from Turtle Stance were not taking damage from items into account. ** Damage duration increased to 3 seconds from 2. * ** Duration between stuns reduced to 5 at all ranks from . ** Activation movement speed per rank increased to from . ** Activation duration modified to seconds from 3. * ** Ability power scaling on both components of Phoenix stance increased to from . * Stats ** Basic attack projectile speed increased to 1200 from 900. Summoner Spells * Removed: * Removed: , corresponding mastery. * ** Cooldown reduced to 180 seconds from 270. ** Base mana restore increased to 160 from 100. ** Mana restore per level increased to 30 from 25. * ** No longer provides debuff immunity (but still removes debuffs when cast). Provides a 50% duration reduction to stuns, slows, taunts, fears, snares, sleeps and immobilizers for the next 3 seconds. ** Cooldown increased to 120 seconds from 100. * ** Changed 's targeting type so it no longer requires a location click; now it uses the location of the cursor. ** Fixed a bug where attempting to cast extremely far distances away would cause the champion to move, instead of teleporting in that direction. * ** Fixed a bug where the spell could be cast on a minion right before it died, allowing the player to teleport invisibly to a location. Masteries * ** cooldown reduction reduced to 20 seconds from 30. Items * All items have had the following stats changed: health -10%, armor -10%, magic resistance -5%. * ** Magic resist reduced to 35 from 40. * ** Ability power reduced to 60 from 65. ** Mana regeneration per 5 reduced to 10 from 15. ** Active ability Max health percent damage increased to 30% from 25%. ** Active ability power ratio increased to % from 3%. * ** Attack speed reduced to 15-25% from 25-35%. ** Critical strike chance reduced to 15% from 20%. * ** Recipe cost increased to 800 from 600. ** Health reduced to 180 from 215. ** Health per stack reduced to 32 from . * ** Damage reduced to 30 from 35. ** Armor reduced to 25 from 30. ** Max health percent damage increased to 4% from 3%. ** Max health percent caps at 4500. * ** Recipe cost reduced to 800 from 1000. ** Cooldown reduction increased to 15% from 10%. ** Removed health and mana restore on kill. ** Ability power per stack increased to 10 from 8. * ** Magic resist reduced to 30 from 35. * ** Slow duration increased to 2 seconds from seconds. ** It will now trigger on dealing non-periodic magic damage, instead of spell hit. This means that spells like or , which previously triggered the effect, won’t anymore; however, will now slow on dealing damage instead of on the initial cast, will now trigger the effect when you hit units, etc. * ** Recipe cost increased to 1000 from 600. ** Armor increased to 100 from 70. ** Damage return increased to 25% from 20%. * ** Fixed a bug where it would not proc on your first spell cast. ** Fixed a bug where it sometimes would not proc when it should. General * Holiday Cheer has been added to the Winter Map. * Reduced First Blood bonus gold to 100 from 150. * : ** Respawn time increased to 6 minutes from 5 minutes. ** Global gold reduced to 130 from 165. * Death Timers (Summoner's Rift): ** Reduced percent increase per minute to from . ** Reduced percent cap to from (this reduces the max death timer to 75 from ). * Turrets and buildings that are not currently targetable will no longer display a health bar. * Instant cast spells like can now be cast while chasing a unit with another spell/attack (no longer reset orders). * Fixed several crash bugs. * Fixed a bug related to spells that would appear to go on cooldown, but actually were not cast. * Made some improvement in movement for machines that experience regular lag. Death Recap * League of Legends now includes Death Recap, a helpful feature for both new and veteran players alike, which shows the major sources of damage that led to a champion's demise. When a player's champion has been slain, the player can open the Death Recap window which will summarize all of the fatal damage they received during their final moments. The Death Recap window not only provides informative tips on how to avoid being killed by the same champion and spells again, but also displays the items the killing and assisting champions have, and the stats of those items. The fatal damage taken is broken down on an integer and percentage basis, so that players can have a complete and thorough understanding of exactly how they were taken down. Turrets * Base health increased to 1300 from 1200. * Damage growth per minute increased to 6 from 5. * Global experience given on death reduced to 240 from 270. * Removed late game armor and magic resistance decay. Runes * The effectiveness of attack damage per level runes increased by %. * The effectiveness of attack speed runes increased by 150%. * The effectiveness of magic penetration runes increased by %. * The effectiveness of flat health runes reduced by %. * The effectiveness of armor and armor per level runes reduced by 10%. * The effectiveness of magic resist and magic tesist per level runes reduced by 10%. * Clarity seals of all tiers can now be obtained through the store and the combiner. * Spawn time increased to 15 minutes from 8 minutes. * Global gold reduced to 250 from 300. * Maximum attack damage / ability power granted by reduced to 40 from 50. zh:V1.0.0.63 Category:Patch notes